Series resonant converters (SRCs), such as LLC converters, are utilized in various power source applications. Power converters can be used in computing cabinets, displays, audio equipment, lighting, communication equipment, power supplies, etc. The LLC topology of the LLC converter can provide high efficiency and high power density but can be difficult to control due to a highly-linear power stage response and the inability to regulate at light or no load. Further, conventional LLC converters rely upon self-oscillating integrator circuits which are difficult to implement when the switching frequency is high (in the MHz range). Further, the magnetic structure in conventional LLC converters does not have a high Q, very repeatable flux leakage path for supporting power stage resonance.
Therefore, there is a need for a power converter optimized for high frequency operation. Further still, there is a need for a control scheme for series resonant converters, such as, LLC converters, that adequately regulate output at light or no load conditions and/or adequately controls the power switching stage. Yet further, there is a need for a higher efficiency power converter. Yet further still, there is a need for a magnetic structure with a high Q, very repeatable flux leakage path for supporting power stage resonance in a power converter. Still further, there is a need for a low cost, efficient, small series resonance power converter, such as an LLC converter.